


Lessons

by Yokomi



Series: Shinobi Life Lessons [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Drabbles, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokomi/pseuds/Yokomi
Summary: A series of drabbles, focusing on Kakashi's life and the lessons he learns along the way.





	1. Lesson One: Discipline

_The toys at the park twinkle and glitter in the sun's rays. The kids laugh and play. Their parents watch over the Kings of the Hidden Leaf with small smiles of fondness adorning their faces. A firm mother and her brooding child sit on a bench almost in apprehension. The crew is ready. The stage is set. Let the play commence._

Part One: Discipline

"Kakashi?" She says, placing her hand on her son's shoulder. He jumps at the sound of his name, relaxes when he feels his mother's touch then tenses again, setting his jaw stubbornly, awaiting what must be discussed, "Won't you tell me what happened with Hitomi-chan?"

"Nothing that shouldn't have happened has happened," Kakashi answers, presenting a genius with words other three-year olds and some eight-year olds have not yet achieved.

"So, Hitomi-chan was supposed to cry?" She prods. She doesn't allow any judgement to seep into her voice. Her son's eyes gain a defensive glint regardless, "Aren't you two friends?" She asks when the silence stretches for too long, trying to force the inevitable explosion to end this deceptive calmness. 

"Were," He says sternly, wrinkling his nose as if in distaste, "I would never be friends with someone as narrow-minded as she is,"

"Narrow-minded?" She asks, exerting extra effort to school her features into an interested sort of confusion.

"Arrogant and selfish, too," He adds then nods to support his claim, "She thinks that she can make fun of all the other kids just because both of her parents are Jonin,"

"Ah, so she made fun of you?" She isn't a ninja, but no mother would want her child to be ridiculed because of her. She feels a twinge of hurt, but takes careful care not to show it.

"No, she wouldn't dare,” Kakashi says with a scoff, “She teased some kid wearing a weird green thing for having a Genin dad, and another boy with orange goggles for not having a mom nor a dad," Kakashi explains, paying close attention to minute changes in her expression, "Those are the ones I heard of, anyways," Her son's behavior makes perfect sense to her now. But, still...

"Whatever your reasons are, it is best if you do not act on your first impulses, Kakashi," She says, a barely suppressed sigh evident in her voice, "Discipline makes a good shinobi," 

"Discipline?" He asks. She notes the way his eyes take on a new light. She knows he'll be a great shinobi one day, just like his father. 

"Discipline," She affirms. Her son doesn't need an explanation. He narrows his eyes, almost in suspicion. He watches her closely. She doesn't falter, and he is satisfied. He smiles, looks away and nods. She knows he'd never repeat what he's done. She's not sure Hitomi could quite take another upside-down trip to the top of the tree with nothing keeping her in place other than a thin white piece of cloth; the only thing her son could find at such a short notice. 

"Then, shall we go apologize?" She says in a way of suggestion. She supports her son's behavior. Hitomi could use someone to take her down a few notches. But, her parents are less than pleased, and the wife of the White Fang would not like that despite everything.  
It is her son's turn to be displeased. 

He curls his lip and shakes his head as he says, "She doesn't deserve an apology," He says slowly, as if daring her to refute his claim, "Besides, I am not sorry. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Therefore, I can't apologize,"

"Oh?" She muses, leaning back in her chair as she places her hands on her lap.

"If I do apologize, I'd be saying something I don't really mean. That'd be lying, and I don't do that," Kakashi explains. His expression is matter-of-fact. His mother smiles wryly. 

Kakashi feels there is something he must be missing. For the life of him, he could not figure out what it is.


	2. Lesson Two: Blame

_The scenery shifts. The last stars of the dark night fade away. The sun creeps up from the horizon, emitting a faint, warm glow of orange. The moonlight gives way to sunny rays. Dawn is here. People, get ready; ready your tears. Let the second part begin._

Part Two: Blame

Kakashi feels there is something he must be missing. For the life of him, he could not figure out what it is. 

'Lies. I'm lying to myself.'

He's missing a mother. 'How did this happen? She was fine just yesterday.' 

His thoughts must have been said out loud because his father's hand rests on the top of his head as he whispers, "Sometimes, these things happen. No one knows when a loved one would be lost," Sakumo says. Kakashi doesn't hear. He's too busy looking for his father's missing tears, "War causes loss. Your mother died bravely,"

"She's not a shinobi. She's not a fighter," Kakashi denies.

"You don't have to be a shinobi to be brave," But, Sakumo misunderstood what his mother never would have. 

"No. She isn't a shinobi. She wasn't fighting out there. How did she die? Why?" Kakashi clarifies. There is little else he can do; the only person who might provide him with the answers he needs is his father. 

"No, she wasn't. But, I am a shinobi," Sakumo replies, thinking for a long moment about how to answer when it would have taken his wife mere seconds.

"You mean you killed her?" Kakashi asks.

"No, of course not! Why would you think so?" Sakumo asks, petrified, unknowingly misunderstanding for the second time, "Someone else killed her because I'm a shinobi," Sakumo doesn't know what else to say, and it's obvious even to Kakashi's young eyes. Kakashi falls silent. Silent tears fall down Sakumo's cheeks. 

'I no longer have a mom because of you.' Kakashi makes sure no one says so out loud. He doesn't know why, but that realization makes something shift between them ever more, chasing away any dreams and hopes of a happier life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you of it :D
> 
> Coming up next...  
> The scene is altered. The sun drops towards the far horizon. The wind becomes nothing but a frosty bite. The rain patters against the large window. The Hatake household stands tall and frigid in the face of the harsh weather. Single parent and lonely child sit around a low, round table. Let the third scene play out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first drabble! I actually have three more already written, and I'll hopefully be posting one every week.
> 
> If you liked this first one, please make sure to comment so that I'd know :D
> 
> (Please note that this work is a part of a series. Other parts of the series will be focusing on different characters. Depending on how this and other parts evolve, the series might evolve into a fix-it... of sorts.)
> 
> Coming up next...  
> The scenery shifts. The last stars of the dark night fade away. The sun creeps up from the horizon, emitting a faint, warm glow of orange. The moonlight gives way to sunny rays. Dawn is here. People, get ready; ready your tears. Let the second part begin.


End file.
